It's Complicated
by megarawrinator
Summary: Glinda sees Elphaba in a small town crowd at one of her speeches. She follows her hoping to get answers to her questions but when she closer her best friend looks like a different person.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _This is my first fan fic. I hope you enjoy it_

**Chapter 1**

I enjoy my monthly visits to Traum just to get out of the forest and see the sky. It's a huge effort covering up the green and a huge risk otherwise I might visit more often. Traum is not the best city in Oz it's pretty run down; most of the buildings are in need of major repair and a fresh coat of paint. As I'm making my final purchase for the day everyone starts running towards town hall excitingly whispering. Curiosity getting the best of me I soon find myself standing amongst the crowd where there is a stage with a microphone being guarded by the Gale Force. _Who would take time to visit this town?_ I thought to myself _certainly someone with power, authority or some kind of importance wouldn't waste their time here._ "My fellow Ozians!" the speaker proclaimed startling me out of my trance. When I looked up I saw the last person I thought would come here Glinda the Good. She continued to talk as I studied her she looked just like the pictures of the Shiz days but older and a lot less pink. She keep going about Oz knows what, and then she looked straight at me with this bewildered look in her eyes. _She isn't supposed to know we are here_ I thought as I made my way out of the crowd. Less than I minute later I heard her say her farewell and I was engulfed in the crowd of moving people. "Elphie,Elphie! " I heard her shout as she was attempting to follow me through the bustling crowd. I felt her getting closer, hoping to lose her I turned down a dark alley. Finally losing her I stopped in the alley to catch my breath but soon I feel her hands on my shoulders turning me towards her. She looks at me mouth agape then pulls me into a bone breaking hug; she takes a step back then starts her rant. "ELPHABA! How could you lie to me for all these years? " she continued ranting for another 10 minutes "Glinda" I said trying to get her attention but she was ranting in tears not listening to anything but her own voice. "GLINDA!" I yelled harshly she finally stopped and looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. " I'm not Elphaba I'm her daughter , my name is Glinda, she named me after you."

**AN: Didnt see that coming huh? Im sorry its short but i wanted it to be a cliffhanger ending. i will try to get the second chapter up soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews I received on my first chapter. It gave me the confidence to write this chapter. Enjoy.**

_**Glinda the Good's P.O.V**_

"I'm not Elphaba I'm her daughter, my name is Glinda, and she named me after you" She explained. _She's alive! How is she? Is she still with Fiyero? Does she have other children?_ I thought before millions of other questions filled my mind. I must have been standing there for a while before Glinda Jr shook me out of it.

"She is alive and well" Glinda Jr whispered "I can't discuss where we are, not here at least. Go dismiss your guards and meet me here in 15 minutes, I will take you to her but I won't tell you anything about why she came here that is not for me to tell"

"I understand "I whispered as I went to go find the head of the guards. It didn't take me long to find him panicking about my where abouts. I explained that I was with an old friend and was going back to visit her but I did not want to be escorted. With reluctance he let me go.

Glinda Jr and I walked through the forest in silence until I blurted out "Why aren't you green? "Shocked of what I said I covered my mouth while she looked at me puzzled.

"OH!" she exclaimed as she reached in her bag and pulled out a bottle of oil and rag. As she wiped her face with the rag the creamy color of her skin turned into the same beautiful green skin as her mother. When she finished she put the items back in her bag and removed her gloves which revealed the same beautiful green color on her hands.

We continued walking as I studied her. She definitely is her mother's child, not because of the green skin but her beautiful features. She had the same stern look on her face I've seen her mother wear a million times. She had her mother's beautiful brown eyes and raven tresses.

" It's not much but its home " Glinda Jr said pulling me out of my trance. The tiny cottage she called home was pretty run down with a decent garden on the side. I would never live here in a million years but knowing Elphie she probably has lived in worse conditions. "Stay here let me tell my mom I brought someone home that she will want to meet, I come and get you in a few minutes." She entered the tiny cottage leaving me to my thoughts. I have no idea what to say. I mean what are you supposed to say to a person you have thought to be dead for 19 years? As the minutes passed by the not in my stomach got tighter and tighter and the faster I started to pace. Finally I heard the cottage door open and Glinda Jr walking out.

"She doesn't know that you are here, I just told her that someone important wanted to meet her." She said "She's going to be pretty shocked but I know that she's going to be really happy to finally be reunited with you, Good Luck Glinda" she said as she walked past me.

I slowly made my way to the door with my heart beating faster that a humming birds wings. When I Reached the door I took a huge breath and knocked lightly. "Coming " I heard her beautiful voice say less than a minute later the door swung open amd Elphaba had the most shocked look on her face. We must have stayed that for at least 10 minutes before I couldn't wait anymore and launched myself in her arms.

She slowly wrapped my waist and then we simultaneously burst into tears. Once my tears had run out I slowly backed out of her arms and got a better look at my best friend, she was still beautiful her face had a few lines of age and a few streaks of grey in her hair but she still looked like the woman I fell in love with. She was worth ruling Oz for all these years, all those nights I spent crying myself to sleep, and touring Oz " to see the wonderful citizens of Oz" but in reality it was hoping that one day she would be in the crowd even when I though she was dead. I never got to tell Elphaba how she felt before she was declared wicked and ran away, the only thing keeping me from kissing her was Fiyero.

"I –I don't know where to start" Elphaba said breaking the silence

"How about how you faked your death and why you lied to me all these years?" I said harshly

" Faking my death was easy , I knew that she knew water was my weakness so when I knew she was about to kill me I pretended to melt and hid in a trap door" she said

" I never wanted to lie to you Glinda, I love you more than you know , your my best friend it killed me not to tell you but Fiyero always somehow talked out of it , and when Glinda was born I couldn't risk her safety, it still bother me when she goes into town alone. I think about the guilt I have lying to you every day. I'm so sorry Glinda"

"I understand why you did it , I would never want you to risk you or your family's life for me. By the way where is Fiyero?"

"He left us a few years ago" Elphaba replied with a sad look on her face.

"Why?"

"It's a long story but it starts after we ran away. We decided to stay in Oz because it was a better option than Quox. I remember reading about the Gillikin forest being mostly uninhabited and the small town of Traum being close by. We found the cottage abandoned so we fixed it up and plant a garden of vegetables and other edible plants. Shortly after we go things settled I found out I was pregnant with Glinda. We were so happy in the months of the pregnancy. When she finally was born we were a happy little family , When Glinda was 4 Fiyero started to get depressed because he missed his family and took to alchohol to help his depression. About 8 years later Fiyero was a alcoholic, I started to have doubts that our relationship would last. One day he came into our bedroom and started accusing me of cheating , when I told him I wasn't , he called me a liar and slapped me across the face. His abuse continued for a few more moths then by some miracle he sobered up one day. He took me in his arms sobbing how sorry he was and swearing he would change. I forgave him for our relationship and Glinda and things seemed to be looking up. 2 years later and Fiyero was happy and sober. One day I come In and he has aa almost empty bottle of Whiskey. " I knew you were cheating on me!" he yelled "Ive been Faithful to you this whole time, where is this coming from?' ' If you are so faithful why were you moaning her name in your sleep?" "I knew you were in love with her" he continued yelling as he slapped me and keep hitting me . 'Dad stopp' I heard Glinda yell ' Shut up you little bitch' he yelled as he punched her ,knocking her out cold. That was my final straw he could hit me all he wanted but how dare he touch my baby. I don't remember how I kicked him out because I was so furious but after I kicked him out I never saw him again, it's been about four years"

I was in tears as she finished. "I'm so sorry Elphie" I whispered as I pulled her in for a big hug. We stayed in the embrace for a while until I spoke up "Are you really in love with the girl whose name you moaned in your sleep?"

"Yes but I haven't told her how I feel" she said blushing furiously

"Well if you never tell her she will never know"

"I'm scared if I tell her she will run away"

"How could she run away from someone as amazing as you?" I said "I would kill to be with you" I said blushing , hoping she won't notice what I said. As im freaking out mentally I soon feel soft lips on my own , the feeling is amazing but ends so soon. I open my eyes and she is smiling like I have never seen her smile before. "I've been in love with you for almost 20 years, I never stopped loving you even when I was with Fiyero I could have never loved him the way I love you" Elphaba whispered caressing my cheek with her right hand.

"I've been in love with you since day one" I whisper "Every year I did the tour was not to see the citizens of Oz it was a secret prayer that you would be in the crowd, I never want to be away from you for the rest of my life"

"I love you, Glinda Upland "she whispered

"I love you, Elphaba Thropp" I whispered

We spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch cuddling, talking and mostly kissing. This is the happiest I have ever felt.

**AN: Awwww lol thanks for reading, I'm open to suggestions and criticism if you feel the need to do so. I probably won't update until Monday. Have a good weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_**Glinda's (Elphaba's Daughter) P.O.V **_

"… Good luck Glinda" I whispered as I walked past her into the forest. As soon as she was out of ear shot I started running. I love this part of the day, running through the forest makes me feel so alive and free. As I get closer to my destination I increase my speed in excitement. A few minutes later I finally get to the clearing that I have come to everyday for 6 years. I found this place by a total accident and I'm glad I did because it's where I meet my best and only friend.

***Flashback***

_I ran out of the cottage in tears. I hated it when they fought but this time it was different I heard things break and someone getting hit. I was scared that he was going to come after me so I panicked and ran. I ran until I hit something hard and feel on my butt. When I looked up to see what I ran into I saw it was a boy with tears in his eyes._

_He was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He looked about my age, had medium length dark curly hair that reached his shoulders with very light completed skin and a few freckles on his boyish face. He was medium height; I would say around 5'7 but had a very nice build to him. The clothes he wore had seen better days and he didn't wear any shoes._

"_I-I'm sorry I didn't see you" he said in a weary voice _

"_It's ok I didn't see you either" _

"_Are you ok?" I whispered _

"_No" he replied "I just couldn't stay there anymore"_

"_I know what you mean " _

"_I don't think you do" _

"_I think I might be able to relate in some way "I said. I told him how my dad was an alcoholic and how him and my mom always fought but today was worse because I heard things break and someone getting hit. _

_When I finished my story, things were silent for a while._

"_I'm sorry" he said breaking the silence. "Sometimes I feel so alone, that I think no one can relate to what I'm going through" _

"_My parents constantly fight" he said "My mom is used to a rich, lavish lifestyle that my father promised her when they got married. My father was a business man that owned a very successful toy company. Business was good until I was about 6, my father was sued for being a fraud, and it was a huge deal that was spread out in the media. In the end my father lost his case, most of his money, and all of his assets. The loss of his case ruined my parents' reputation and the business's reputation, so we moved to the forest in shame and embarrassment. We could no longer afford a maid, cook or servant my parents forced me to be all three. They fight about everything from money to how wrong I cooked their eggs, they hate each other but I think they hate me more. I'm still forced to work for them but today my mom told me that this job is permanent and that I will never get to leave and make something of myself. It crushed all hope of one day getting out of there. I could handle being there so I ran." _

"_That's so horrible" I said "I'm sorry"_

"_I'm used to it; it's just sometime s I wish I had something to look forward to or a friend to talk to"_

"_I'll be your friend" I said quietly_

"_Really?" _

"_Yes, I've never had a friend before"_

"_What is your name, friend?" _

"_Glinda, what is yours?"_

"_Aryd"_

"_I have an idea" I said "Lets meet here every day around this time just to get away from everything, to have something to look forward to."_

"_Deal" He said holding out his hand. _

"_Deal" I said shaking his hand _

_We said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways. I couldn't stop smiling the whole walk home._

***End of Flashback***

"Ow!" I exclaimed as something hit my head

"Finally" Aryd said smiling

"Aryd! that hurt!"

"Sorry green bean" I shuddered at the nickname.

"I don't care but guess what happened today?" I said sitting down

"What?" he replied

I told him about how Glinda stalked me after her speech thinking I was my mom and how they were probably having a sappy reunion.

"Awe" he said mockingly as I rolled my eyes

"So what is going on with you?"

"My mom is starting to get worse, I don't know how much longer I can take It." he whispered

I didn't know what to say. After the day we met he has never said something like that. He always says how bad it is but he always reassures me he's going make it. I can't stand to see him like this. It kills me to see him like this; it makes me want to snatch him up and run far away.

Slowly I scoot next to him and take his and in mine intertwining our fingers. I lay my head on his on his shoulder and rub my thumb on the back of his hand. Slowly we lie down on our side and just look in each other's eyes. I love this part of our meetings. We talk but we have these silent conversations with our eyes. I swear every time he looks at me with those eyes everything else around me stops and goes silent.

We have never spoken our feelings out loud but I know mine is greater than friendship. He means everything to me. He is the first and last thing on my mind every day. He makes life worth living and I hope to tell him that one day. As I'm lost in thought he lets go of my hand and brings it to my cheek. I can't help but look shyly away and blush. When I finally get the courage to get look up he has the biggest smile.

Slowly my hand makes its way to his cheek but he never blushes and looks away; instead his smile gets bigger. That gives me hope that someday I can call him mine. Silently he tells me he has to go so he helps me up and gives me a long hug and presses is forehead into mine and we close our eyes. He steps back whispers his goodbye then leaves.

I can never stop smiling on the way home. When I finally reach home I open the door and find my mother and Glinda on top of each other making out.

"Mom?" I say

They stop and look at me with blush on their faces. Someone has some explaining to do.

**An: Thanks for reading. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Elphaba's P.O.V**_

I've never seen more beautiful eyes than Glinda's. Every time I look into them I see love, care and compassion. I see my future with this incredible woman. She continues to silently stare into my eyes as she slowly leans in. The second her lips touch mine I get that same amazing feeling of our first kiss: which I can only describe as sparks and fireworks.

We don't stop at the first kiss; our kisses become more passionate and fiery. Her hands tangle themselves into my hair as my hands go to her small waist. Her tongue traces my bottom lip begging for entrance which I grant willingly. As my tongue enters her mouth I moan in pleasure: she tastes amazing. Glinda pulls away and pushes me on my back then climbs on top of me. We get right back to where we left off. I don't ever want to stop kissing her it feels so right.

"Mom?" I hear my daughter say

Glinda and I look at her then quickly pull away from each other blushing.

"What is going on?" Glinda Jr said confused.

I honestly had no idea what to say. I have never felt so embarrassed in my life. If anyone else would have walked in that door I wouldn't have cared but it was my daughter who saw me in a compromising position with my best friend.

"Sweetheart, your mother and I were just-"Glinda said

"I know what I just saw, I'm not a child" she said "Mom how long have you had feelings for her?"

"Since we were roommates at Shiz" I whispered

"Then why did you run away with dad and not her?"

"It's complicated, my dear" I said "Your father was the first person besides Glinda to think I was beautiful and that loved me in a romantic way. I thought I felt the same towards him but we both know how that worked out. I would have told her I was alive and ran away with her if I would have known that she felt the same way."

"Do you regret having me? " Glinda whispered

"Never, you are the best thing to ever happen to me "I said "Some days the only thing that kept me going was you" I continued as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Awe, Elphie" My love said as she joined our hug.

"I'm happy for you guys" Glinda Jr said as she pulled away.

"I'll be in my room "She continued walking away

As soon as she was out of sight I pulled Glinda in my arms and kissed her forehead.

"As much as I would like to stay and continue our fun I have to go. The guards will burn down the forest looking for me if I stay the night "My Glinda whispered into my chest.

"Will you come back to me?" I whispered into her beautiful hair.

"Of course but you might have to wait a few days. I'm going to cancel my tour, find some to take my place for a while, and announce to Oz that I'm taking an extended vacation."

"I'm going to miss you so much"

"I know me to but if your good while imp gone, you will get a reward" she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as we both burst into laughter.

I walked her out of the door not wanting her to leave me after I had just gotten her back. She stepped in front of me and caressed my cheek. She moved her hand to my chin and lifted it forcing me to look her in the eyes.

"I love you, my Elphie. A few days apart will not change the feelings I've had for you for almost 19 years." Glinda said

"I love you too, my sweet. I know your feelings won't change and neither will mine"

As the last word escaped my lips her firm ones covered mine in a passionate kiss. We stayed like that what seemed like hours but paradise ended as she pulled away.

She pulled out her wand and whispered the words to create her pink bubble. She gave me one last kiss and hug, and then she floated away. I hope these next few days go by fast.

**AN: Yay Gelphie chapter!Will probably upload on Thursday. I have work tomorrow ****. Have a fantastic day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**AN: Hello, I apologize for my long absence. I got swamped with school due to my procrastination****. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

_**Glinda the Good's P.O.V**_

"MS. GLINDA! Thank Oz you are ok!" Charles (the Head Guard) Exclaimed.

"Of course I'm ok "I replied. Seriously can't I go somewhere without someone thinking I'm in peril? I was with one of the most bad ass witches in all of Oz. _Elphaba _ I hope I get back to her soon to continue our fun. I blushed at the thought.

"Shall we go to our next stop on your tour?"

"No, change of plans takes me back to the Emerald city" I replied

"As you wish" he said helping me unto the carriage

The whole carriage ride my thoughts were of my love. Her smile, her adorable cackle, those beautiful brown eyes that I get lost in. Before I knew it I saw the familiar green of the Emerald City and whisked into the palace.

"Ms. Glinda, what are you doing here?" my assistant Angelina asked.

"I have decided to cancel my tour and take an indefinite leave of absence"

All heads turned on me with confused looks on their faces. I explained that in all 20 years I have ruled Oz I have never taken a vacation and since Oz was doing very well I thought it would be ok to go for a while.

"But who will rule Oz while you are gone? And I must insist on someone go with you on your little vacation" Charles said.

"I am going to ask Sir Chuffrey to take over for a while. I trust him and he is a good leader. Charles I would like to go alone on this journey. If it will help you be at ease I will write you once a week telling you how I am."

"That would help lady Glinda"

"I'm going to write Sir Chuffrey "I announced as I walked to my room. I wrote Sir Chuffrey to explain the situation and asking that if he wished to take the position to come the place at noon tomorrow so we can announce to all of Oz. I gave it to the maid and fell asleep.

"Lady Glinda, wake up! Sir Chuffrey I here to take the position."

I quickly pulled myself together and went to meet Sir Chuffrey.

"Sir Chuffrey" I greeted him with a hand shake in which he returned the gesture.

"Lady Glinda, shall we talk business?"

"Yes we shall" I said leading him to my office.

"I must admit I was surprised to get your letter" Chuffrey said "but I am excited to take this position only if it is temporary"

"I'm glad, now let's cut to the chase." I said "You won't really have any power. You are just going to be the eyes and ears of Oz while I am gone. If anything horrible happens you write to me and I will be there as fast as I can. Do we have a deal?"

Chuffrey Pondered on the proposition for a moment before he stuck out his hand I which I gladly shook. I told Angelina to plan a speech the next day, whished Chuffrey goodnight, and went to sleep with dreams of my Elphie in my head.

"My fellow Ozians" I addressed the crowd "It brings me great sorrow that I am canceling my tour and taking an indefinite leave of my position" the crowd broke out into whispers probably about me going crazy. "Taking my place for a little while will be Sir Chuffrey" I continued gesturing to him. "I will miss you all and I promise I will return "I said "But you are in good hands, so treat him like you would me."I stepped aside letting Sir Chuffrey take the stage.

I don't remember a word he said. I couldn't help but think about my vacation with my Elphie and before I knew it I was whisked off the stage and back in my palace. I ran to my room and packed my bags. I had the maids take my bags to the door. I wished everyone farewell and wished to write often. I cast my bubble and descended towards my Elphie.

_**Glinda's (Elphaba's Daughter) P.O.V**_

I'm running through the forest but the excitement and adrenaline are replaced with fear and worry. I haven't seen Aryd in a week. Of course we have gone a few days without seeing each other but never this long. I don't know what I will do if I don't see him today. I finally reach the clearing praying to a god I don't believe in to see his face but I don't. I wait until the sun is about to kiss the earth goodnight. Tears of fire hit my face and I slowly walk towards the house until I hear a blood curdling scream. I know it's his and I go running again.

**AN: Im going tom start another story. I am going to continue this one I promise. Btw have any of yall watched the walking dead? I love that show. Until next time. - Rachel**


End file.
